


Lifeline

by throughthestars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthestars/pseuds/throughthestars
Summary: “You really don’t see it. John Reese is absolutely and certainly in love with you. I know you’re smarter than this, Harry. Figure it out.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Lifeline

Root was pacing the subway car around Harold, while he worked on the open system and researched a number. 

“You know he loves you, right?” It was more of a statement than a question. It was so out of the blue that Harold jumped a little bit. 

“Excuse me?” Harold said, more of a dignified screech than anything. Root was trying not to laugh. 

Root was amazed at the fact that Harold was so oblivious, that he couldn’t see what was going on in front of him. 

“John. You really didn’t know? The tea he brings you special every morning-“

Harold interrupted. “The cart is on his way here, Miss Groves.”

“No it’s not. He goes 15 minutes out of his way every morning for it. The heart eyes? The little touches? Harry, he got a dog for you!”

Root could see the wheels turning in Harolds head. John’s angst was clearly visible in every conversation, and Root would have let it go if John wasn’t making it a big deal. Root knew he tried not to show it, it was visible because he tried not to make it visible. She knew the big lug didn’t like her that much, but it was starting to hurt that he loved Harold so much and wasn’t just telling him. 

“There is no such thing going on. He saved Bear from those horrible people, and he is both of ours. Go back to talking to Her and stop bothering me.”

“You really don’t see it. John Reese is absolutely and certainly in love with you. I know you’re smarter than this, Harry. Figure it out.”

“That doesn’t matter, Miss Groves. Our problem is the Machine and helping her. No room for personal hardships.”

***

John had Finch’s Sencha green tea in his hand, donut in the other as he walked his silent catlike steps down the stairs in the subway. He stopped when he heard his name. 

“John. You really didn’t know? The tea he brings you special every morning-“

“The cart is on his way here, Miss Groves.”

This was not happening. Harold had saved his life in more ways than he could ever imagine, and Harold trusted him enough to let him in, and they were friends now. Best friends, even. And he was completely ready to leave it that way. 

Root continued. “No it’s not. He goes 15 minutes out of his way every morning for it. “The heart eyes? The little touches? Harry, he got a dog for you!”

How did Root know about the tea? Oh, never mind. Her all-seeing voice in her head. Why was Root doing this to him? He just started it like her, was she doing this on purpose? 

“There is no such thing going on. He saved Bear from those horrible people, and he is both of ours. Go back to talking to Her and stop bothering me.”

The rest of the conversation was like a knife to the gut. _That doesn’t matter_ Of course it didn’t. John knew it didn’t, and he knew it was selfish and he knew he shouldn’t have held out hope. 

Harolds dismissal though, that made John’s stomach drop. Either Harold didn’t believe Root, or he was disgusted. John knew it was probably the latter, and he was 100% ready to shoulder it off and get back to work, but this was different. Harold was disgusted with him. Harold would know if he was denying the truth, and that made John’s heart sink a little bit. 

He quietly made his way to the desk near the entrance, left the tea and donut, and walked out. John needed time he knew the number didn’t have, but Root and Shaw could handle the dirty work, with Carter and Lionel in the precinct. 

John ran. He ran and ran, with no destination in mind. He knew this was stupid, but he couldn’t stomach the fact that Harold would be disgusted with him. 

He wasn’t surprised when he came to and saw the bench where John and Harold had started their partnership 5 years ago. 

John walked over and stood behind the bench, running his hand over the metal. This was stupid. Very, very stupid. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, and he wasn’t embarrassed that Harold knew. He was devastated that his lifeline, the person who saved his life and is keeping him alive, wouldn’t want to work with him anymore. 

John realized he was crying. He knew but didn’t care. John didn’t have a purpose anymore. Harold would want him to help the numbers, but Harold wouldn’t look at him the same anymore. Harold would look at him the way he looked at his guns. To keep him alive. John was a weapon, always has been and always will be. 

***

“Harry, did you leave this here?” Root pointed at a donut and a cup of tea left on the table by the entrance. “Sameen doesn’t drink tea, and she would have devoured thais donut in 2 bites.”

Harolds face went pale, and he realized why John was late now. John was never late. “Root. He was listening.” 

Harry continued. “Oh dear, oh dear oh dear. He heard you, Root! He heard me! He must think that I couldn’t possibly love him back. I cant believe I said that it doesn’t matter. You were telling the truth weren’t you?”

Root let him finish his rant for the sole reason he called her by her chosen name. “Harry, go after him.”

“I don’t know where he is! She does. Where is he, Root?”

Harold was going little crazy. This was good, this was the reason She told Root to tell Harry about John. So he would finally feel the way Root feels with Sameen. 

“You know where. Where you first met. Officially.”

Harold did as close as he could to run out of the subway. 

***

John had moved to actually sitting on the bench, his head in his hands. Harold was probably wondering where he was, John was never late. John was completely fucked. 

Then, John felt a hand on his shoulder. **His hand** “Harold...” It was a plea. A plea to forget, a plea for hope, a plea. Forgiveness. 

“I’m sorry, Finch. You were never supposed to know. I’ll keep working the numbers, you don’t have to talk to me, I’ll go through Root and Shaw, i’m so-“

“John, oh John. How could you possibly think I would never love you back?”

That made John look up. Into the face he adored so much, with his beautiful blue owl eyes, his mouth that shows so many of his emotions. He stared into Harolds eyes. Searching. For hope. For love. For everything. John wanted everything. 

“What?” It came out as a whisper, John couldn’t imagine Harold could actually love him the way John loved harold. It was a foreign idea, impossible. “What?” He asked again, failing to raise his voice from the scratchiness it was. 

“John, you are my partner. My best friend, my savior, my everything. How could you ever think that I wouldn’t love you as well?”

John couldn’t help but asking. “Don’t lie to me Harold. Are you lying?”

Harold looked offended by the mere idea of lying about a topic such as this. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Harold. You are my lifeline. You are the only thing in this would keeping me alive. I wouldn’t make it if you were lying.”

Harold stood from the bench, and knelt between John’s legs, with John’s eyes following his every move. 

“I know John. I honestly don’t know why you love me so much. I’ve said it before, i’m only a middle aged cripple. I have horrible scars, i’m a bit mean when I don’t sleep. I don’t get why you love me, but I love you. You are my everything John, I couldn’t live without you, in the way you couldn’t live without me.”

John could see Harolds eyes spilling tears, through his own blurry vision. He balked. Harold didn’t think he was enough? 

“Harold, you are my absolute everything. I would go through hell and back for you, I would take as many bullets as I could for you, I would sacrifice my life 10 times over for you. You are the most brilliant man i’ve ever know. You are amazing, you are beautiful, you have the prettiest, brightest eyes i’ve every known. You know everything, from every word in Asimov, to how many ways to cripple someone’s bank account.”

Harold laughed a little at that. 

John continued. “I love you, Harold. With everything I have, even though that’s not enough. It never will be, but I can’t help but be selfish and give you everything I have and more. I need you Harold, in the way I need air. If you died, I wouldn’t be able to live. I would literally follow you anywhere and everywhere, if you’ll have me.”

That was it. Harold grabbed Johns calloused hands, stood up, and pulled John up with him. Harold looked at him with those big blue eyes, and John couldn’t go one more second without kissing him. So he did. 

It was nothing like he imagined, it was better in every way. Harolds lips slid into his, and John sighed into the kiss. Harold whined a little when John pushed his tongue in, and John moaned when Harold bit John’s lower lip. 

They both separated when they needed air, and when they looked around realized they were in public. 

Harold looked back up at John and laughed. 

“Come home with me, John?” 

John slid Harold’s hand into his, it fit perfectly. 

“Absolutely, Harold.”


End file.
